Crescent
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Undercover missions, jewels and a teammate in a dress. The Enforcers sure have a strange way of doing things. Yaoi warning and crossdressing.


**Crescent**

**So, I recently fell back into the episodes of Jackie Chan Adventures and was reading some fanfics. Also started to love FinnChow, so I thought... What the heck? I'll write it!**

**So, this is all.. Random. Maybe season one ish. Just for fun, but it contains yaoi. So don't go ahead, if you don't like it.**

"And for god's sake, do not embarass me."

After meeting Valmont for the first thing, Finn decided one thing. The British people sure were a bossy kind. Taking orders from Dragons, running down the various talismons and artifacts that were needed to keep their Crime boss in all the riches. This party was also something Valmont needed. One of those bashes for the rich and well-known of the criminal underground. The man was bringing along his henchmen, telling them to act like normal human beings.

That was until they could steal the ruby right from underneath the partythrower's nose. It was one thief, taking something from another thief.

"Man, this really sucks." Finn looked into the mirror, using his hands to carefully adjust his black tie. It felt a little out of place without his white suit, but he'd manage. His red hair had been smoothed back, with the help of gel. He looked good if he did say so himself. "Hey, Chow. You almost done?" He looked through the mirror, to the door at the other end of the room. There was a short clatter, probably a bottle falling over, before a voice sounded. "I'm not coming out!"

Finn sighed, turning himself around. "Come on, buddy. We gotta get moving." He walked to the other side of the room, coming to stand in front of the door. He tried the handle, finding it locked. "Open the door." He tried again.

They were invited along to the party, of course they had to dress up. "Why.. do I have to be the woman?" Chow asked after a long moment of silence. Is that what was bothering the asian so much? Finn's lips curved into a little grin. He leaned against the wall beside the door, arms folded across his chest. "Cause. Ratso doesn't have the legs for a dress." There was another clatter, probably something that had been thrown at the door. Well, it was true. When it came right down to it, Chow was alot smaller.. He'd have an easier time passing for a woman.

It didn't mean the Enforcer had to actually be happy about it, because he wasn't.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

Chow growled behind the door. "Yes, it can. Trust me!"

"Come on! Just open the door and lemme see. I promise.. not ta laugh." He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep that promise, without bursting into giggles. The room was silent, right behind the doorknob jiggled a little again.

"You laugh.. and I will seriously go Chan on your ass." Finn just rolled his eyes. He pushed himself off of the wall, straightening out his suit to look neater.

Chow slowly pushed open the door and stepped out of the room. "Well?" It seemed like Finn nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight. The small chinese man no longer had his sunglasses on, his face done up in dark makeup. His black hair was brushed and straightened. The dress he wore was dark blue and hanging off his shoulders, falling down at his ankles, which Finn noticed were in heels. His toes and fingers were even painted. Red. A black shawl was wrapped around him. Even earrings and a necklace... Whoa.

The taller Irishman slowly swallowed, trying to ignore the slight twitching of his body. Lower body, that was. He was still silent, his mouth just falling open a little in awe. Chow shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable at the silence. "It looks like shit, doesn't it? I hate this dress.." He tugged at the fabric, trying to fix some of it.

"No, no.. It looks.. good, Chow. Good.." Finn held up his hands, finding himself smiling a little more. "You look like a real chick.. Can you see at all?"

Chow rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose, wincing some. He was careful not to smear the makeup, it being a bitch to put on in the first place. How did the girls do this all the time? "A little.. I just gotta make sure I don't walk into any walls... What do you mean real chick?" He demanded, after a second thought.

Finn tried not to grin, but he did anyway. "Just.." His eyes lowered right down to the fellow Enforcer's feet, an eyebrow raising. "Did you shave your...?" He didn't have to finish the question, because it was sure the other man got the hint. There was no response, Chow's face turning just slightly pink at the question. "You did? Oh my go-ack!" He had been punched right in the gut. ".. O.. ow.." He bent slightly, clutching the wounded area.

"Go die in a hole." Chow walked past him, tugging the shawl more around his body. Sure, he'd... shaved various parts of his body. That was awkward.. It was a little awkward to walk in the heels, but he was managing. From the bed, he scooped up the last object, the pocketbook. It was actually kind of useful for carrying thieves's tools. "Didn't hit you that hard." Just enough to make sure he'd feel it for a long time.

There was a knock on the door, followed by it opening up. "Guys, Valmont's getting antsy. He said ta come along in the.." Apparently, this dress was really a shocker to everyone. Ratso stopped in his tracks, eyes widening a little. He'd been dressed in a nice black suit, the bandage still on his nose. They were taking to long, so Valmont had ordered him to find the other two 'slackers'. The italian man rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "That's a nice dress."

"... Thanks." Chow ducked his head down, walking past his friend with a stiff walk. Finn straightened himself up, holding his stomach. "Hey, why didn't you punch him?" He demanded, rubbing the spot as he followed the other two out the door. This was shaping up to be a really long night...

The second car for them was waiting outside, a uniformed driver as well. "Ma'am." It took alot for Chow not to punch the man right in the face. He had to act.. Act like a true female. So, he forced himself to smile and speak as feminine as possibly. "Are you planning to open the door.. or not?" He tapped his heel, tugging further at the shawl. Behind him, Finn and Ratso walked up. As the door opened, Ratso slid in first.

Finn went to step in next, then stopped and took a step back. "Miss." He gave a mock bow, offering to let 'her' in first. He held out a hand, offering. Chow looked at his hand, glaring a little. "Get away from me." He mumbled quietly, wobbling a little. Finn went forward, grasping his arm to keep his friend upright.

Chow tensed up, feeling the warm fingers on his arm. He jerked his arm free, trying to ignore the warmth that crept inside his body. "Damnit, just get in the car." He mumbled, carefully sliding inside. The car door shut, right after Finn slid into the backseat. This was shaping up to be a truly long night.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**So, this is.. just something. Really, I just wanted to see Chow dolled up in a dress. All for fun.**


End file.
